


Gravity is a Bitch

by Dipstick_and_Dorito



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Progression, Billdip gives me life, M/M, Maybe eventual sexualness, hopefully adults by the end, im bad at tags, im not promising though., teens in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipstick_and_Dorito/pseuds/Dipstick_and_Dorito
Summary: Dipper had thought Bill was defeated for good and was told he and his sister get to stay in Gravity Falls for a few more weeks to celebrate their birthday party and hang out with everyone he loves a little longer. He was having a good time till a mysterious kid pulls him aside.





	1. Goodmorning Gravity Falls

Dipper wakes up quickly and looks around his room, things were quiet except for the house creaking to adjust to the temperature changes outside. He was in his room at his Grunkle Stan's house/Attraction store, a lot of things had happened in the past as summer was coming to a close... The author of the journal (Stan's brother) Ford had come back, Bill was gone... For now he thought, his sister's and his birthday was today and after Mabel begging their parents to stay so they could have a big party in the highschool gym for days their parents finally agreed and they got to stay at Stan's for a few weeks. Dipper was kind of happy they got to stay because then he'd get to hang out with everyone longer, he looks over at Mabel's bed and realizes she was gone, he gets up and throws on some clothes before going downstairs to be greeted by Stan, Ford, and Mabel sitting at the table with pancakes and Mabel juice on it along with pit soda and bacon

"Morning Dipper" Stan and Ford say in unison "happy birthday"

Dipper smiles "Morning guys. Happy Birthday Mabel"

"Happy birthday Dip!" She smiles and stands up to run over and hug him.

After Mabel lets go and returns to her seat he sits in his own seat and inspects the table of food before grabbing a couple pieces of bacon and pancakes, pouring a generous amount of syrup on top.

"How'd you all sleep?" He asks before taking a bite of pancake

"Good." Was the only response he got all different rates of excitement, Mabel's being the most excited

"We have to get you a suit and tie today before the party and we have to get me a dress. I may or may not have made it formal with out asking you. You can't change it now either!" She grins

Dipper sighs "alright when are we gonna go?" He takes another bite of food though being a rebel and mixing a bit of bacon in

"As soon as you're done eating. The party starts at four and you do realize it's twelve right? You slept awhile but that was kinda good cause no one else got up earlier either."

Dipper nods and starts shoving the food into his mouth. Once he finishes he grabs a few of his things and waits for Ford and Stan to get ready before the four of them leave the shack to go shopping.


	2. Blah Blah Blah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins have finally got dressed and are ready to party!

"Cmon Mabel just pick one!" Dipper groans, his sister had taken an hour to try on dresses and now had narrowed it down to two dresses she wasn't sure which one she wanted, Dipper had chosen his tux with the help of Ford but neither Stan or Ford knew anything about dresses so they were stuck there waiting for Mabel.

"Ok... I think... I'm gonna go with the pink one." She holds it up with a smile before grabbing her things and walking to the cashier.

Stan looks at Ford "you've gotta pay for this one." He knew girl clothes were expensive so he had offered to pay for Dipper's tux instead.

After everything was payed for the four went home and changed before driving to the gym they were twenty minutes early because they had to make last minute preparations and help the DJ set up. Once set up people were already arriving so the DJ started on his music mix.

Dipper waited by himself till there was a large crowd of people before going out and dancing, Mabel and her friends had started dancing earlier but he didn't like dancing when there was little people because he felt like everyone was watching him but in a large crowd he could blend in.

A hand grabs his shoulder, stopping him from dancing, he turns to see a blond teen he hadn't seen before with gold eyes that seemed familiar but they weren't snake eyes so he didn't need to worry much, the teen had tan skin with freckles and a cleanly shaved face, he was handsome. Dipper was pretty sure he was straight but this guy was making him think differently just because of his looks, which he normally didn't care much about.

"Dipper? Dipper pines?" The blonde kid basically yells over the music

"U-Uh yeah?" Dipper yells back looking a little confused and nervous, did this kid see him dance and want to make fun of him or something?

"Come with me outside please" the kid yells again

Dipper looks around nervously but notices Mabel give him a thumbs up and giggle with her friends so he figures she set them up for something so he follows the mystery kid outside. "What's your name?" Is the first thing out of his mouth when they reach outside

"Bill." The ki- Bill says "I didn't know you danced Pinetree!" He grins

Dipper looks at Bill shocked, this was THE Bill right?... Right?! This was just some kid that had heard about it and was making fun of him?... Maybe it was just a coincidence?

"It's not a coincidence there, kid." Bill sighs "I can turn into a meatsack! Aren't you impressed!" He asks smiling

Dipper quietly turns to walk back into the gym, he didn't want to deal with this at the moment, he was too in shock to deal with Bill fucking Cipher. When he tried walking into the gym though, his arm was caught by Bill's hand

"Don't leave me with out saying something Pinetree. That's rude. Where's your manners! I just pulled you out here to wish you a happy birthday kid! I thought you should know who the happy birthday was coming from too! So you could realize how much of an honor it is!" He says flattering himself

"Thank you." Dipper sighs before looking at him "why'd you take the form of a person though... Why're you even here? We killed you..."

"Didn't kill me... Obviously. You just kinda... Knocked me off my feet! Though I know not to mess with this crummy town again.. At least not for awhile..."

"Then why're you here. Besides to wish the kid that tried to kill you a happy birthday. Do you want to get revenge or torture me or something?"

"Don't sound so desperate kid! I just wanted a dance! That's all I'm askin for. One small slow dance." Bill grins

Dipper frowns "I'll dance with you if it's a normal dance. I'm not slow dancing with you. I don't even know how to slow dance!"

Bill pouts "I'll teach you how! Oratleastputaspellonyoutoteachyouhow..."

"What?" Dipper looks confused before sighing "never mind. After the slow dance you'll leave me alone right?"

"More or less." Bill grins

Dipper sighs again "fine... We should uh... Practice out here... Till a slow song comes on..."

Bill grabs Dipper's hands and pulls him close "alright!" He moves Dipper's hands to hold on to his neck before moving his own to lay on his hips

A little bit later the DJ mentions an upcoming slow dance, Dipper pulls away from Bill "uh.. Shall we?..." He asks but instead of getting a response he gets pulled inside the gym to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! I already have chapter three done but I'll post that tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Il get started on four as well. I hope you all enjoyed though!


	3. I can't come up with good titles but dance party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill makes a joke towards Dipper via song

Dipper was a little confused on what had just happened, a minute ago he was outside practice dancing with a fucking dream demon! The one who had tried killing his friends and family! He was a little curious as to how everyone would react if he was seen dancing with this new and mysterious man. He winces slightly as he realizes that he stepped on Bill's foot in the beginning but Bill didn't seem to mind. 

By the middle of the dance Bill was trying to lean down to kiss Dipper but he wasn't sure if he was ok with that so instead he started talking about boring things during the dance.

Near the end Bill pulled Dipper to the side "I'm gonna go request a song for you I'll be right back." He smiles and walks away.

Dipper looks at his sister as she starts walking over to him "who's that guy! I didn't know you had a boyfriend! You two are so cute!"

Dipper blushes "it's not like that! We're just friends if even that! Don't worry about it. Go away though! I don't want him to see you!"

Mabel grins "alright bro bro! Have fun with your boooooyfriend~" she teases then runs off to her friends as Bill walks back over

"I requested the song... Was that shooting star?" He looks at Mabel

Dipper sighs "yeah. What song did you pick anyways?..."

Bill grins "you'll see~ it's about your conversation while dancing." 

Dipper looks at Bill confused till Blah Blah Blah by Kesha starts playing. He looks at Bill unamused 

Bill starts dancing and sticks his tongue out at Dipper, he starts singing the song, pointing and winking at Dipper at times stopping only at the parts Kesha (basically) moans to pose seductively and grin at Dipper before laughing as the song ends "you have to love me now." He smirks

Dipper laughs as well "pfft! yeah right. Your dance moves were pretty great though." 

"Aww! Thanks Pinetree! Your dance moves from earlier were pretty cute too." He knew Dipper didn't say his dance was cute but he wanted to see what he'd do if he teased him.

Dipper looks at him quietly before rolling his eyes and starting to walk back to the dance floor, he could feel that Bill was following him though didn't say anything to him about it, he starts dancing once in a decent spot.

Bill chuckles as he watches him dance before grabbing his hand and twirling him so he's facing Bill. He starts dancing and soon Dipper joins him, laughing and smiling as they did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know if I should fix anything or add things to this or the next chapters. I'm currently working on chapter four.


	4. Let me love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper take a brake from to sit outside and eat while looking at the clouds and others joining them outside.

Bill and Dipper eventually leave the dance floor to go grab something to eat and drink. Dipper smiles at Bill as they walk to the tables covered in food (mainly sweets cause it's a party and Mabel Insisted on having more junk than at least sort of healthy food), the two grab plate fulls of food before stepping outside to eat and look at the clouds.

Dipper sits down and looks around at the people talking outside quietly before looking at Bill as he sits next to him, he realized how close Bill sat next to him but before he could decide on wether to scoot away or not, Bill interrupted his thoughts.

"Let's play a love game...like a shipping game you know?" He gives Dipper his sly grin

Dipper raises an eyebrow "uh sure... How do you play?"

"It's very very simple. A tiny human could do it.... Well maybe not a tiny human... But you definitely can. You choose a person and then choose another person to ship them with and you have to explain why."

Dipper chuckles "alright sure.. You go first."

Bill nods "as you wish... Uh..." He points out a dark hair lady wearing way too much makeup in Dipper's opinion "her and...." He then points out a tall rich looking man "that guy... Because typically rich snobs like girls with way too much make up."

Dipper snorts "that's not always true!"

"That's why I said typically you dork." Bill rolls his eyes "anyways... Your turn."

Dipper looks at two nerdy kids "them cause they're both nerds? Nerds get along with other nerds most of the time... Unless they have a fight over science or something"

Bill grins "takes one to know one there Pinetree. Who would you ship me with?" He asks as he sits up straight 

Dipper looks at him "oh... I uh... I don't know? Another dream demon I guess?" He looks away again searching for a new couple

"Oh?... That's it?... No one else?... Just a dream demon? Not even a specific one? I personally would put myself with Red or that Tammy chick... Or you..." He shrugs trying to act like he totally didn't just say he shipped himself with Dipper

Dipper looks at him, blushing lightly "what?... Why me?! You tried to kill me! That doesn't sound like a crush Bill!"

Bill couldn't tell if Dipper's blush was from anger or flattery at first but now he knew "in some places it would... But that's not the point! I don't want to kill you anymore! I love how funny you are and the way you dance and act! I think it's funny when you try to be super smart even though sometimes you use smart words incorrectly!" He chuckles "Dipper I love how you'll fight for anything if you want it enough... I was lying about Red and Tammy... I don't love them... I love you... And I know it's sudden and you hate me still but I really do... I want to take you out on a date. It'll be good... No! Great! No no! Amazing!" He stands up "give me a chance Dip. Please? It could be great."

Dipper looks at Bill frowning slightly though blushing more, not of anger now but of flattery "Bill I don't even know you besides that you're a liar, a fricken dream demon and can be cruel... I don't know if we should even bother to try... I am very flattered though even though I hate admitting it. I.. I just.. Don't think it'll work... I'm sorry Bill.."

Bill looks at Dipper quietly for a moment, his smile fading a little before he nods "well Dipper Pines... I'm like you..."

Dipper raises an eyebrow "in what way?..."

"In the way that when I want something I'll fight for it." He grins "I'm not giving up on you yet! I will get you to date me and when that time comes... It'll be great." He smirks and grabs Dipper's hand, kissing it before helping him up.

"Alright Bill... But you have to make an effort to get to know me better and I need to get to know you better. I'm not gonna rush into something with you." He crosses his arms.

Bill nods quickly "of course!"

Dipper nods back "shall we go back to dancing?"

"Only if you do some more of your adorable dance moves" he grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I thought this chapter was cute but (spoiler alert?) the next one is cuter in my opinion.


	5. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel walks in on Bill and Dipper sleeping together and the two talk about what they should do

Dipper and Bill had ended up slow dancing a few more times before sitting on the sidelines of the gym and cuddling 

It's going to be easy to get him to date me Bill thought and smiled softly before putting his head on Dipper's, he didn't bother making a move on him at the moment though... Dipper had told him what he wanted and he was going to respect that but the guy was half way in his lap so he figured he could rest his head on Dip's, the last slow dancing song of the night starts up and the piano notes let Bill know what the song is, he starts singing the lyrics of the song softly, more so to himself than to anyone else "I heard there was a secret cord that David played and it pleased the lord but you don't really care for music do ya?... Well it goes like this the fourth the fifth the minor fall and the major lift the baffled king composing hallelujah... Hallelujah.. Hallelujah.. Hallelujah..." He continued singing but changed "her" to "him" or "his" and basically yelled "Love is not a victory march! It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah!" 

Dipper tiredly looks up at Bill, he had been listening to his voice thru his chest and found it soothing so he had started to fall asleep till Bill basically shouted "what's wrong?..." He asks tiredly

Bill looks at Dipper "oh. Nothing...just singing... I always thought that part was meant to have more force to it... You look tired... Let me carry you home..."

Dipper nods tiredly thinking he meant walk him home

Bill and Dipper stand up and before Dipper could walk away Bill picks him up bridal style and starts to carry him with ease back to the shack

Dipper was about to complain but decided it was better because he was tired and would probably stumble and trip "thank you..." He mumbles before resting his head against Bill's chest again

"It's no big deal Pinetree..."

He walks into the shack quietly and carries Dipper up to his room before laying him down and tucking him in, kissing his head before back standing up "goodnight Dip."

Dipper extends a hand to Bill "wait... Can you cuddle with me?..." He asks before yawning

Bill nods and gets under the covers with Dipper before letting Dipper rest his head on Bill's chest. He wraps an arm around Dipper and puts his hand in Dipper's hair, moving his fingers in a calming way before eventually falling asleep listening to Dipper's soft breathing.

~the next morning~

Mabel was standing by Dipper's bed when Bill's eyes slowly opened "huh?..." He asks tiredly "Mabel?..." 

Mabel was grinning down at the two excitedly 

Bill looks down at Dipper and notices he's drooling slightly onto Bill's shirt, sure it was kinda gross but it was also pretty adorable. He tries not to chuckle or laugh cause he's sure he'd wake Dipper up.

Mabel whispers "I'll see you two later" before quickly leaving the room holding back squeals 

Bill looks at the ceiling quietly and smiles softly as Dipper rubs his head against Bill's chest slightly. Bill puts his fingers in Dipper's hair again and continues with the soothing finger movements again. 

Dipper mumbles Bill's name before slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes 

"Morning sleepy head" Bill smiles and slowly starts getting out of bed

Dipper smiles "thanks for bringing me home last night...."

Bill nods "no problem... I'm just a little worried about what everyone is gonna think if I go downstairs... Mabel saw us sleeping in the same bed...."

Dipper looks a little confused at first "oh... OH..." He blushes lightly "uh... That's probably gonna be an issue..."

"Yeah... Welp. Let's get it over with huh? Wanna hold my hand? It'll make it better." He laughs.

Dipper groans "can we just stay up here all day?"

"Nah they'll come up to check on you."

Dipper sighs and puts on clothes before grabbing Bill's hand and staring to walk to the door "if they ask you ARENT the demon that tried to kill us."

Bill nods "yes Pinetree"

"Don't call me that in front of them. They'll know it's you."

Bill sighs and nods "ok Dipper." 

They walk downstairs together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe a sorta cliff hanger. I hope you guys enjoyed I'll try to post another tomorrow but I'm not promising because of school. I'll try to get it done ASAP


	6. Bill's brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes Dipper to the Diner

Stan and Ford stare at the two silently, a piece of food drops to Stan's plate

Mabel grins "you two are so cute!"

Dipper squeezes Bill's hand "oh um... Thanks..."

Bill smiles "good morning everyone. How'd you all sleep?" 

The two older twins stared silently still before Ford cleared his throat "um... Good... I slept good thank you..."

"I slept good too!" Mabel smiles brightly

Stan was the only one who didn't say anything as he kept eating

Dipper looked at Stan quietly before looking at Bill "are you hungry?..."

Bill nods "sure but let's go to the diner huh? It was nice meeting you three" he smiles softly before picking Dipper up and carrying him outside "well that was awkward. Everyone but shooting star seemed surprised."

Dipper sighs "yeah."

Bill rolls his eyes and smiles softly as he walks towards the diner "Someone I want you to meet is going to be at the diner... He's pretty cool and I hope you'll like him too... I'm staying at his house when ever I'm not gonna be with you. I'll show you were he lives too so you can come visit me or him whenever..."

Dipper nods slightly and rests his head on Bill's shoulder "thank you for carrying me again... It.... It's nice..." He says blushing lightly

Bill smiles more "no problem Pinetree..." He hums as they walk till they reach the diner, he sets Dipper down gently and opens the door for him before following him inside and looks around for turquoise hair "There he is." He says before starting to walk over.

Dipper follows Bill quickly and notices a guy with similar hair to Bill's they hair the same hair style and the same shade of pitch black at the tips of their hair but this guy had turquoise instead of blond hair, as the two walked up to the teen Dipper could see Bill and the teen had the same facial features though he had almost turquoise colored eyes instead of the golden color Bill had

"Dipper this is my brother Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short you guys but ik almost done with chapter 7 so I'll post that today or tomorrow probably


	8. Pissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill introduces Dipper to Will and things go down hill from there

Will smiles at Dipper and waves slightly "H-Hi Dipper..."

Dipper looks at Bill confused "you have a brother?"

Bill nods "uh... Yeah?... He's sitting right I front of you..."

Dipper rolls his eyes and holds his hand out to Will "Hey Will... How're you?"

Will shakes his hand "I'm good th-thank you." He smiles nervously

Bill smacks Will's shoulder playfully "stop being so nervous... It's just Dipper! He's not gonna hurt you right Pinetree?" He smiles

"I'm not gonna hurt you." Dipper smiles reassuringly

Will nods slightly "oh... Ok thanks... P-Pinetree?"

Bill frowns "you can't use that nickname." He says sternly "that's mine. Make up your own."

Will looks at the table and nods

Dipper smacks Bill's arm roughly "hey! He can use Pinetree if he wants to!" He frowns back

Bill pouts "but I came up with it!" 

"I had a Pinetree on my hat. That's not very hard to come up with Bill. Don't be a dick to your brother."

Bill sighs "fine...."

"Apologize to him." Dipper crosses his arms 

"Sorry Will.." Bill says reluctantly 

Will looks at him "i-it's ok..."

Bill sits across to him and pulls Dipper's arm so he sits next to him instead of Will, knowing that if Will really wanted something he would get it, he didn't want Will to want his Pinetree

Lazy Susan walks over and takes Bill and Dipper's orders before asking Will, when Will asks for something they don't have Will sniffles and looks at her teary eyed "c-can my b-brother go get the stuff to make it and then have you cook it for me?..." He gives her an amazing puppy dog face 

"I guess... Your brother would have to hurry though..."

Will looks at Bill as Lazy Susan walks away "go get the stuff." He says sternly

Bill frowns "really? Are you trying to prove a point? Go get it your own damn self."

"Bill! Language!" Dipper frowns

"Oh cmon Pinetree it's not even a bad word!"

Will looks at Dipper sadly "I... Do you see how mean Bill is to me? He won't g-get me the stuff for my food..."

"Bill go get his stuff." Dipper sighs 

Bill whines "but-"

"No buts. Go."

Bill grumbles before getting up and asking Lazy Susan what he'd need before leaving 

Will chuckles slightly watching Bill leave before looking at Dipper "how're you today?" He smiles innocently 

Dipper shrugs "fine I guess."

"Oh?" He gets up and moves next to Dipper "I have a plan to bother Bill because that's what I do best..." He chuckles "but I'll need your help."

"How do I help?..." Dipper looks slightly confused 

"Just wait..." Will grins as he watches Bill run back with the stuff he needed, as soon as Bill steps into the diner Will turns Dipper's head towards him and kisses him

Bill looks at Will and Dipper before dropping the stuff "Fucker!" He snaps and basically runs over to Will to yank him out of the booth 

Will falls on the ground and starts crying 

Dipper blushes heavily but still stands up to defend Will "Bill! One. What did I say about language! Two. Don't be a bully!" He helps Will up and hugs him before starting to walk outside with him "cmon Will. I don't want to hang out with Bill right now."

Will follows Dipper closely and sniffles as they walk before grinning at Bill as they step outside

Bill grumbles and sits down as lazy Susan brings back the food and starts angrily eating

Will smiles at Dipper "thanks for that."

Dipper sighs "which part? Letting you kiss me and get off with out getting hit or getting your ass saved from Bill?"

"Both parts?" He grins before sighing "he's never acted like that with the other people I've done that with though... He must really like you huh?...." His smile fades slightly "so if you guys ever date and I'm not there to tell you then... If you fucking hurt him I WILL kill you." His hair and eyes glow red "got it?" He says with an eyebrow raised 

Dipper stares at him nervously before nodding "u-uh... Sure... I-if he doesn't kill me first." He jokes 

"I'll bring you back to life or something then I'll kill you again." Will grins as his eyes and hair go back to their bright turquoise 

Dipper nods slightly "I think it's cool that even though Bill is still a dick to you, you still love and protect him..."

Will shrugs "he's my only decent family member... Sorry for kissing you without asking."

"It's alright... Bill is probably gonna be upset that you were my first real kiss..."

"Wait really?... I'm so sorry dude. It wasn't even good" Will laughs "anyways... We should go back inside." He starts walking back into the diner, rubbing his eyes and sniffling some more.

Dipper rolls his eyes and follows him back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start working on chapter 8 tomorrow but I hope you guys liked it. Remember if there's something I should change just tell me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so im sorry if it's really bad... Also I had had an inncident with the chapters at midnight so my fixes on the chapters are gone but i promised a friend I'd post it tonight so if it bothers me/them I'll fix it tomorrow. Thanks for reading though!


End file.
